1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to an electronic device in which a program is read from a non-volatile memory so as to be stored in a volatile memory, and the program is acquired from the volatile memory so as to be executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-26674 discloses an electronic device in which a RAM (Random Access Memory) and a ROM (Read Only Memory) are connected to a CPU (Central Processing Unit). Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-26674 discloses that when power is turned off, the CPU transfers a value of a stack pointer from the RAM to the ROM.